Our Promise
by SugarRush3
Summary: Two rivals/secret best friends make a promise: to meet on the Fourth of July in front of the clock tower at sunset to see who's stronger. But will they be there when the time comes?  Or will they choose to forget the other and live their newfound lives?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction that so many people might see. Please be nice when reviewing.**

**It's rated T since the main character comes close to and actually does kiss someone. I think it goes under Romance and Tragedy.**

**If you've read my profile, then I don't need to explain Kira/ Xarki or Daren. If you haven't, go read it.**

**Kira's POV**

_Okay, time to use my ninja skills._

I grab the thick branch above me and stand slowly, careful not to make any leaves fall. I look over my shoulder and wait for the target.

Within a few seconds, the target comes into sight: a teenage boy with jet black hair parted down the middle and a few strands of white hair in the front white side and purple eyes. (they puzzle me since not many people have purple eyes.) He has medium build and lightly cinnamon colored skin, close to mine.

I wait until the right time, when he's a few feet away from directly below me, and jump off, landing exactly where I wanted: close enough to surprise him, far enough to pull out my weapon which I quickly take out.

My weapon's a scepter. It's silver with multiple ribbons, purple for the people I've tracked down, black for the people I've killed. And on the tip of it, concealed unless I will it to appear, is a claw that shoots out.

I point it at the boy and say, "Daren-san, I have been sent by Kira-sama to track you down and bring you back to her."

"Really?" He smirks. "And what's your name?"

"Um…Kira."

He laughs and pats my head, "Quit playing around, Kira-chan. Wanna go get some Sea Salt Ice Cream?"

"But, I have to capture you!"

"You know you can't. I'm too strong." He jokes.

"Shut up." I say and point to my ribbons. "You're one of the few that know what these mean. Of course, I'm stronger then you."

"Well, you've never beat me before."

"We've never fought. How about now?" I ask and brace myself.

He laughs. "Right here? In the woods?"

"Yeah…or are you a chickenwuss?"

"Wow, you sound just like Seifer."

"Shut up!" I scream and swing my weapon.

He ducks, pulls it away from me and holds it under my chin so it's holding my face up.

"Yeah, you're so strong." He says, sarcastically.

I snatch the scepter away and start to walk back towards town. He hurries and tries to catch up to me.

"Kira-chan, wait up!" He yells and grabs my free hand.

I stop and say, "Leave me alone. I have to get stronger so one day, I can beat you."

"Really? Okay, can you put a date on that?"

"How about in less then a month? Fourth of July?" Today's the first day of June so I'll have enough time.

He adjusts his grip on me so that his pinky's wrapped around mine and says, "Promise that on the Fourth of July, we'll meet in front of the clock tower and fight to see who's the strongest."

I turn toward him and look at our hands. I smile and say, "I promise."

He smiles too but then a serious look appears on his face, the one he gets when he thinks up a risky idea. He pulls my pinky toward him and I take a step closer. I try not to look into his eyes but he lifts my chin and makes me stare into them. The corner of his lip raises in a smile and he starts to lean in.

No! We can't do this! He's friends with Hayner, Pence and Olette while I'm friends with Seifer, Fuu, Rai, and Vivi. They would kill us if we even talked, muchless, kissed!

Then he whispers, "Promise you'll stay mine." Just before our lips slightly touch.

"What? You wanna go, lamer?" I hear someone say. Who else could it be then Seifer?

I quickly push Daren away just as Seifer and Hayner turn the corner and stop in front of us.

"Kira-kun, what're you doing here? That punk causing trouble for you?" Seifer asks and glares at Daren.

I collect myself and say, "No, senpai."

"Good, let's go." He says and turns his back to Hayner. "I'm sick of breathing the same air as lamer."

I nod and step up to him. He scoffs and starts to tell me about how annoying Hayner can be but I take one last glance at Daren just as he glances at me. He hesitates but smiles. I return it and giggle a little when Hayner waves his hand in front of Daren and waits as he tries to think up an excuse.

With that happy memory, I turn my attention back to Seifer and walk to the Sandlot.

**I have done it! Please tell me the truth about what you think about it but don't be too harsh. I need to learn. **

**Kira and Daren are my own characters. Please don't steal them. But if you have an idea about a fanfic with them, please tell me and maybe we can work something out.**

**I understand that only Hayner and Seifer showed up in this chapter but soon you'll see Xigbar then Kairi. And after that, more members then Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka. Maybe Riku'll show up.**

**After this, it'll go between Kira and Daren's points of view.**

**Do the disclaimer, Kira-kun and Daren-kun!**

**Daren: We do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Kira: But if we did...hee hee. hee hee. HA HA HA HA. MUAH HA HA HA HA!**

**Daren: Exactly.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter! Yay! Okay, since I favor Kira-kun more, her POV will always come before Daren-kun's.**

**In this chapter, Kira-kun talks to Olette-chan, Seifer-chan, and Xigbar-san. But Fuu-chan, Rai-chan, and Vivi-chan show up. And Daren talks to Xigbar-san and the same people Kira-kun talkes to, sort of.**

**Kira's POV**

It's late the next day and I'm teaching Olette-san how to struggle so she can challenge Hayner and the others. I hold out my scepter the same way she should hold the struggle sword. "Like this, Olette-san."

She nods and does the same.

"Good job." I say coldly, trying not to be too friendly.

"Thanks but…you don't need to act this way if we're alone. I know about you and Daren."

I don't show my surprise. "Who else knows?"

"Just me."

"Okay."

"So, can I ask you something?"

"Depends."

"What do those ribbons on your scepter mean?"

He must've only told her that we're friends. Not that I hunt down people like animals or kill them. I stare at the ribbons sadly, trying to think of some excuse. Maybe something fluffy like, _My long lost love gave them to me._ Or…I don't know! I'm not fluffy!

She notices my expression and says, "You don't have to tell me if it's too personal." Daren told me about her. How she cares for them and knows when something's wrong and how she's always looking out for them.

I smile. "Then I won't say it."

"Okay, well, see you tomorrow, Kira-san." She says, waves and leaves toward the Side Street.

I start to head the other way, toward Station Heights, when I hear a scream and a voice that could only belong to Olette, yell, "HELP!"

My highly trained reflexes kicking in, I run as fast as I can to the Side Street.

**Daren's POV**

A scream that I'm absolutely sure of came from Olette makes me jump right off the couch in the Usual Spot. Instincts taking over, I run for the Side Street with Hayner and Pence behind me. But we immediately stop when we see Kira holding a man with a hood covering his face up against a wall with the claw of her scepter around his neck.

"Kira-kun?" I say before I can stop myself.

"What?" Everyone except the mystery man, Kira, Olette and me say.

"Daren-kun…he tried to hurt Olette-san." She says, calmly.

"Don't do this. At least, not in front of the others."

She reaches into the pouch at her hip and pulls out her small knife. She puts it up in front of the guy's face and says, "Then take them somewhere else."

"YOU FREAK!" Seifer suddenly yells.

Kira's eyes widen and immediately fill with tears. She looks as if Seifer pulled her heart out with just two words.

"Shut up, Seifer!" I yell at that idiot.

"No, what she's doing is just wrong!"

Now she's crying uncontrollably. "I have my reasons to do this. I have to stand up for what's right."

"Good, Kira-kun, but please spare him." I ask. "For…me?"

Her eyebrows quiver. "For you, Daren-kun? Of course." She wills the claw to release the man.

I smile and hold my hand out toward her. She places the hand with the knife onto mine. I take it away with my free hand and pull her into my embrace. I hear a cackle and look up. The man has a sort of gun pointed at Kira's head. I start to pull her behind me but the man reacts quickly and pulls the trigger.

There's a scream, most likely from Olette or Fuu, and a thud as Kira falls to the floor. I kneel beside her, ignoring the pain from my left shoulder, and hold her upper body off the ground. I shake her a little to wake her but it's no use. Blood seeps out from the corner of her smiling mouth and from her left temple. She must've got shot that way when I tried to put her behind me which explains why my shoulder hurts. I bet if I look at it now, I'll see a deep cut from it grazing me on the way to its target: Kira, who was standing sideways.

A few of my tears plop onto her face, making it seem like she's the one crying. The man steps up to me and forcefully pulls her away from me.

"Hey!" I yell and stand.

A dark swirling circle appears in front of him and he steps into it as if it's a usual thing to him. Without hesitation, I run in after him.

**Kira's POV**

_Ow._

**I did it. Maybe I shouldn't have put Kira's POV with just her thinking "Ow.". But I did, because…I felt's like it.**

**Kira: Wonderful reason.**

**Me: I know. I have skill, right?**

**Kira: Totally.**

**Me: Ehhhhhhhh! Don't be that way with me!**

**Daren: She has to. You're a perfect target. So naïve.**

**Me: Nuh uh!**

**Daren: Really? Okay…**

**Kira: Oh my god! Look! Jesse McCartney!**

**Me: ROXAS? *looks around frantically* *looks under bed, behind the ramen, under laptop, in the microwave, in Axel's pants, and in my cup of tea.***

**Kira and Daren low five. I go into corner and clutch Roxas doll.**

**Me to Roxas doll: You just wait, Jessie-sama. You just wait...**

**Kira: Since Sugar-kun is having one of her little…moments…we will do the disclaimer.**

**Daren: We do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Kira: If we did, Sugar-kun would combust. (btw, she says that a lot.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here, it is. Chapter 3! Review! And if you flame, put ****why****you're flaming.  
****I'm not very good at describing surroundings.  
****Arigato!**

* * *

**Daren's POV**

"Kira-kun!" I yell as I fall onto a sandy floor.

I shake my head, stand and look around. To my right is a vast ocean, a clear view of an island and a dock with two boats tied to it. To my left is a small community of houses, built upon rows of mountains leading down to the beach that I'm at. Everything's quiet with only the faint sound of laughter.

"Kira-kun?" I call as I search for my lost friend.

"Who're you?" Someone says.

I turn and see a girl a few inches shorter then me with red hair and eyes as blue as the ocean. She interlocks her hands behind her back and looks at me curiously.

"Hey, by any chance, have you seen a girl that's sort of as tall as you? She might be with a guy in a black coat." I ask, in a hurried and worried tone.

She shrugs and says, "Nope, I know everyone here and I'd notice if a new person appeared."

I nod and say, "Okay, can I check that other island?"

"You can take my boat." She says and steps onto the dock. "I was heading there anyway."

"Thanks." I say and help her onto the boat.

**LADIDADIDA LATER ON…**

"She doesn't seem to be here." I sigh and plop onto the sandy floor. I look up and at the wide ocean ahead of me. My eyes wander for a little before resting on the weird bent palm tree nearby with star shaped fruit.

_I wonder what those are._

"By the way, what's your name? Sorry that I didn't ask before." I say to the girl that I thought was nearby.

No response.

"Girl?" I call and glance over my shoulder, noticing an opening to a cave I didn't see before. I get up and cautiously walk into it.

For a while, it's dark until I appear in a small, musty room with the only light radiating from a hole in the ceiling. There's a door at the end and drawn on rocks near the also drawn on walls.

"Girl?" I repeat.

"My name's Kairi." A voice says and I turn my head at the girl kneeling before a picture of two heads feeding each other a star. It sort of looks like the fruit outside. One of the heads looks like her and the other a boy that I don't know.

"Kairi-san? Are you okay?" I ask.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. Just…thinking about someone. So, did you find her?" She says and stands.

"No, where could she be?" I ask desperately, even though I know that she doesn't have the answer.

I clench my fists as anger rushes in.

_Where could she be? Why would the man take her? Could she be…dead?_

I shut my eyes and lower my head.

_Of course she is. I saw it myself. Kira…my Kira…is gone._

I fall onto my knees with my hands on the sand floor.

"Why couldn't it have been me? How could I just let her go?" I ask myself quietly.

"WHAT ABOUT OUR PROMISE?" I yell and pound the floor once.

Kairi kneels beside me and places her hand on my shoulder. Somehow, I feel better, as if her touch transfers sympathy into me without her saying anything. I turn my head at her and she smiles warmly, and for a second, I feel the same way. Warm. Like a light is shining upon me.

**Kira's POV**

_Daren, what about our promise?_ I think as I'm carried toward a place I'm not familiar with.

I open my eyes a little and the only thing I see is a white ceiling and that's a little fuzzy. I turn my head and can barely see up the man's hood, noticing a scar down his left cheek.

_Where's he taking me? Didn't I just die? Shouldn't I have disappeared by now? Why would he take me with him? He killed me. Wouldn't the smart thing to do then is run?_

I close my eyes and fall into a deep sleep.

**LADIDADIDA LATER ON…**

I awake on a cold, silver table in a white room. The only other thing in the room is a swivel chair in front of a desk and laptop. I try to sit up but I'm too weak so I lay back down.

After a few minutes of staring at the ceiling, the door slides open and a man in the same black coat as the man that shot me walks in but he's not wearing the hood so I can see his features.

He's a boy, my age, probably around the same height, with bluish-grey hair and blue eyes. He steps up to me and says,

"Good, you're awake. How are you feeling?"

_Like I was just shot._

I open my mouth and try to say something but nothing comes out so I just stare at him. He looks so serious.

"Right, too early to speak yet. Just tell me if this hurts." He reaches over and pokes my shoulder.

I expect to scream in pain but nothing comes. How'd I heal so quickly?

But there is one thing that hurts without him poking it.

I place my hand over my heart and whimper. He furrows his eyebrows in thought and says,

"Very funny. How'd you know that you lost your heart? Do you know that you're a Nobody too?"

_WHAT!_

I start to scream and use all of my strength to sit up.

_How'd I lose my heart? Does that mean I can't love, or cry, or anything else? What's a Nobody? Somebody tell me!_

I wish I could yell these thoughts but like a newborn, words are impossible at the moment.

I just whimper as I fall off of the table and learn how to walk, tripping a few times but getting a steady rhythm after a few seconds.

The guy is gone. He probably left for help.

I step out into the hall and start to head down the hall, occasionally leaning onto the wall for support.

_Where am I going? If I get out of here, what'll I do then? Who was that guy? Or the one that shot me, who's he? Why is everything here white except for the clothes the people here wear?_

I look to my right, into a random room, and see two people just hanging out in an all white kitchen. They're wearing black coats too with the hoods down. I past quickly, only seeing a spiked blond next to a short raven.

Turning a corner, I bump into someone and, in my fragile state, fall onto my butt.

"Eh?" I mumble and glare up at the man but my expression changes into one of confusion.

In front of me is a tall man with medium build, tan skin, disapproving amber gold eyes and grey hair. Despite the grey hair, he looks rather young. Next to him is a somewhat shorter man with, lighter than the other bluenette's, blue hair, gold eyes too and an "x" scar between them.

"Saix-san, who's this?" The tall guy asks the other.

"I don't know, sir."

I push myself away from them but end up bumping into the wall behind me. Feeling like an animal trapped in a cage even though I could run to my left or right, I adjust myself so I'm on my knees and open my mouth to speak.

_Wait, what would I say?_

"D…Da…ren?"

"Daren?" The man says.

"There you are." We look over and see the darker bluenette as he hurries toward us with a taller long haired blond man behind him. "Excuse me, superior. This is her, Vexen-sensei."

"Ah, Kira-san, right?" He asks me, glancing at the clipboard in his hand.

I nod as the boy kneels beside me. "Are you okay?"

"Mm hm."

"Good. Well, you have to come with us. Can you get up?"

_Whoa, wait. If I can't, does that mean I get a free ride?_

"I don't think so, Zexion-san." The blond says. "Carry her."

_Awesome._

"Okay, sensei." He says and puts an arm under my knees and the other behind my neck. He stands and amazingly, starts to walk away after, of course, bowing his head at the other two. I didn't know he was strong enough, judging by his weak appearance.

"Don't worry, Kira-san. For a week, more or less, you'll be staying with us until you can fully speak and walk. Then we'll see what you can do." Vexen says when we come back into the room and Zexion sets me onto the table.

"But what can you say now?" He asks me.

"Daren." I whisper and look toward the floor with dull, lifeless eyes.

* * *

**Yup, there it is. If you're angry with me for all of those formalities, please forgive me and I'll explain them.**

**-san: Mr. Mrs. Miss.**

**-chan: put this suffix when you've been friends for a while.**

**-kun: friends for a long time or a lovey dovey way to refer to a boyfriend or girlfriend.**

**-sama: very respectful suffix.**

**-dono: lord or other respectful term.**

**Sensei: teacher, doctor.**

**Senpai: older classman or older person.**

**Now for the disclaimer:**

**Kira: Sugar-kun does not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Daren: Only us, which is me and Kira-kun.**

**Kira: So don't steal us.**

**Daren: Send reviews.**

**Kira: Flames are accepted.**

…

**Daren: Hey, Kira-kun.**

**Kira: What?**

**Daren: How did I get stuck on the boring island?**

**Kira: It's not boring. Well, probably after a year.**

**Me: Princesses get stuck on the island where it's safe.**

**Daren: HEY!**

**Me: Hey to yourself! There's no way Kira-kun's going to be the princess in distress! She's more adventurous.**

**Daren: We both are.**

**Me: I'm sorry, Daren-kun. But you just have to put up with it. Don't worry, you'll—**

**Kira: *covers Sugar's mouth* Shut up! Sheesh, keep it to yourself, you spoiler. Anyway, chapter 4 will come out soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**I don't know what to say so here it is.**_

_**Chapter 4!**_

* * *

_**Kira's POV**_

_This is ridiculous. _I think as Zexion holds me up and helps me take steps toward the wall a few feet away._ Why do I have to take walking lessons? I had ran about a mile away from here two days ago until I bumped until that guy. I don't need this._

But sadly, Zexion and Vexen thought it'd be better for me to learn how to walk first and say yes and no so all I can do now is go along with it but I just can't.

I snatch my arm away from Zexion and walk to the wall, effortlessly. I tap it and hold my arms out in a,_ See, I can do this, _way.

He shrugs and says, "I know that you can but Sensei wants to be sure."

I growl, sit onto my knees and cross my arms in front of my chest.

"Yes. No. Daren." I say.

"Quit it. I don't know who that it is. Just stick to the yes and no's."

I nod and watch him step up to the computer. He sits before it and starts to type things in.

That's all he does besides talking to Vexen or treating me like a child.

And all I've been doing here for the past three days is:

Learning how to walk and speak. Watching Zexion and Vexen speak in their scientific language. Just sitting around. And having nightmares every night.

Mostly watching. But the nightmares, they're always the same. Always about my death. Then I wake up screaming. But there's no one here to comfort me. So, I lay back and stare up at the ceiling until I manage to fall asleep only to face a short version of it or wait until Zexion or Vexen come in.

Speaking (or thinking) of Vexen, where is he? Oh right, he left to talk to some guy named Xemnas.

_That gives me an idea._

I slowly get up and sneak toward the door. Hopefully, Zexion won't look toward the door or back where I was sitting.

I'm a few feet away when the door slides open and my eyes widen in fear. For in front of me is a man in the black coat with the hood off, exposing his features. He looks middle aged with white streaks mixing with his long black hair in a ponytail, an eye patch covering the right of his gold eyes, and a scar down his left cheek. The same scar on the cheek of the man who carried me through the halls. Could they both be the man who shot me in Twilight Town?

I take a step back and make trembling cries. The man cackles the same way as the other and says in the exact same voice,

"Well, she's looking better, Zexy."

The schemer looks our way, noticing the two of us and gets up to join us.

I scream and hide behind him, clutching the back of his coat tightly.

"Uhhh…this is odd." Zexion says and tries to pull me out but I hang on tighter.

"Just checking up on her. I guess I'll go." He says and turns to leave.

_Wait, he can't go. I have to…I have to…_

"I have to kill you!" I scream and run toward him_._

For one tiny millisecond, the both of them are surprised but then instincts kick in. Zexion tries to grab me and the man summons his gun-like weapons.

I hold my right hand out but then remember that my scepter disappeared upon my arrival here. I'm confused for a little while on what to do when suddenly, black smoke seeps out of my hand and curls around the scepter that appears in my hand. It's almost like my old one, with the ribbons and claw, except it seems newer.

The man blocks the swipe I make at him and sends me back a few steps. He takes the opportunity and sends a purple bullet toward me. I cover my face with my forearm and wait for impact.

Nothing happens.

I take my arm down and gasp when I see Zexion in front of me, with his hand extended outward, a few inches away from the large levitating book that seemed to take the blow. He gestures his hand a little and the book shrinks to a still large size.

"Xigbar-san, what's wrong with you? Haven't you done enough to the girl?" Zexion disciplines the man.

I now know the name of the killer, the cause of my lost, and the reason why Seifer found out about my secret and called me a freak.

I point my scepter at him and a shard of ice shoots out then a ball of fire. The ice freezes his shoulder against the wall and the fire hits him straight in the stomach, burning through, leaving a scorch mark, then evaporating.

"Kira!" Zexion yells, turns toward me and in a desperate attempt to stop me, wraps his arms around me, pinning mine to my side.

I let my scepter slip from my grasp and look up at him in shock just as he looks down at me. We're so close that our noses are touching and I can feel the tip of his lips touch mine.

"Ze-Zexion-san?" I whisper and for a while, we stay like this. He lowers his hands a little, letting them rest at my waist.

"What's going on in here?" Someone says.

We pull away quickly and look over at Vexen standing in the doorway with the grey haired man, the scarred bluenette, and Xigbar behind him.

"Secure her, Saix-san." The grey haired man orders.

"Yes, Xemnas-sama." Saix says and steps toward me. He grabs my arm and I look at Zexion with a confused expression.

"Wha…?" I say and try to pull myself away but his grip becomes tighter.

"Eh…eh! Zexion-san! Ze-Zexion-san!" I scream and try harder.

Soon, a man with short spiked back brown hair is ordered into the room and picks me up, throwing me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. I pound his back and kick my legs but he's of large build.

"Take her to the solitary confinement." The one named Xemnas says and steps aside to let us through.

"Zexion-san!" I screech and reach out to him. He lifts his hand but Vexen looks at him disapprovingly. He nods and lets his hand fall back to his side. "No…No!"

"Wait," Vexen says and steps up to me. Out of nowhere, he pulls out a needle with a clear liquid inside.

"Wha-what're you doing?" Zexion asks.

Vexen grabs my arm and I stay still, afraid that if I make the wrong move, it'll inject into a worst place or break as it enters my system. I feel a small pinch and something rush into my veins, making me instantly feel warm throughout my body. My eyes droop a little as he pulls it out.

_Whoa…I suddenly feel very…very…sleepy._

I relax and let my body go limp, my arms dangling and my head swaying as the man carries me out of the room.

**LADIDADIDA LATER ON…**

"Kira-san," A voice whispers. I feel a hand rest on my shoulder and shake me a little. "Kira-san, please wake up."

When I manage to open my eyes, it's a struggle to stay awake, everything looks fuzzy and my head feels heavy. My eyes droop and I almost fall back to sleep when a gloved hand holds my face and the same voice says,

"No, don't go back to sleep. Come on, Kira-san. I brought you ice cream."

"Eh…" I murmur.

My vision becomes a little clearer and I see that I'm in an all white room. The gloved hand moves me and I look into Zexion's pale face. He looks worried. Weird since the only expression he usually has is serious.

"Ze.." I whisper.

"Zexion, it's me, Zexion. Right, Kira-san. Good job. Now, please say something else." He begs.

_Why...? Why does he even care about me?_

I lift my hand slowly toward his face. He takes it and places it onto my cheek.

I don't say anything. I **can't.** I feel so numb. I only lift the corner of my mouth in a small smile.

My head flops down and I see the short black dress I'm in.

_Whoa, when did they change me? And who did?_

"Kira-san? Kira-san?" Zexion yells as everything turns dark around me and I slip away into sleep.

**Daren's POV**

Even as I lie on the sandy beach and stare up at the stars, I can't help but worry about what I've been worrying since I came here two days ago.

_Kira…where are you? If you're alive, what's happening to you?_

I sigh and sit up. I rub a temple for a while until I hear footsteps on the dock nearby. I look over just as Kairi steps off and comes toward me. She sits beside me and says,

"What's up? You seemed stressed. That usually doesn't happen here."

"It's nothing. Just thinking…about someone."

"A girl? That you love?"

"Heh, yeah, how'd you know?"

"I'm in the same situation. That picture you saw me looking at yesterday. Me and the boy drew it together." She takes an unsteady breath in and brings her knees up to her chest. "Then one day, we were separated. When we finally met again, it was only for a little while. Later, I went back into that cave and I saw that he drew the Paopu fruit. I drew it too. Hopefully, when he comes back, we'll get to share one."

"Why? Is it special?"

"Yeah, to anyone who eats it. If two people share one, there destinies become intertwined forever." SHe says and points at the bent tree on the small section of island nearby. "They're right there."

"I know who I want to share one with." I say and look toward the trees.

"May I ask who it is?"

"Her name's Kira."

"Kira-san...Daren-san and Kira-san together forever."

"I like the sound of that." I say and lay back onto the sand. I stare up at the stars now coming out and say to myself,

"Daren and Kira...together forever."

* * *

**(I didn't write that much of Daren-kun, right? Eh, I don't favor him much.)**

**Kira: Oh my Kingdom Hearts. Daren-kun, you sound so...*starts to think with serious face.***

**Daren: What the hell! Where is she? I'm going to kill her!**

**Me: *hiding in corner of closet* Hee hee. No one can find me in my secret hiding spot.**

**Kira: You're so...*suddenly blurts out laughing* I can't believe she did that! You sound like some lovey dovey girly girl.**

**Daren: Hah! *yanks open closet door.* I found you!**

**(BY THE WAY, I SCREAM LIKE XION.)**

**Me: *screams* No, No, Daren-kun, don't!**

**Kira: Whoa, what's he doing? *walks into room* Sugar-kun, why are you crying?**

**Me: I was just mugged...and not the fun way.**

**Daren: That's what she gets. I stole her scotch.**

**Kira: You vile demon.**

**Daren: Eh...*shrugs and downs MY scotch.*******

**That bastard...I'll so get him back someday. You just wait.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, I have a question.**

**Does anyone have any good ideas about how I should continue the story?**

**If you have any ideas, PM me because if you put it in the reviews, people will see it and if I use your idea then they'll know. That'll be bad.**

**I'll thank you very much if you help and let me use the idea. Of course, I must mention that any ideas that you give me will and/or be used in this story or modified to be used in other stories. If you would not like that, tell me and I'll stick to maybe using it in this one.**

**Thank you! Good bye bye!**


End file.
